1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical skin stapler having a removable and replaceable cartridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism for securing a cartridge inserted into the stapler.
2. Background of the Art
Surgical apparatus for stapling together disunited segments of external skin or internal fascia of a patient are known in the art. Such staplers are generally hand held and apply metal or polymeric staples.
A manually powered surgical stapling instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,623 to Green, herein incorporated by reference.
A pneumatically powered surgical stapler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,851, here incorporated by reference.
Other references which disclose surgical staplers and/or related components, such as cartridges, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,939; Re. 28,932; 3,618,842; 3,638,847; 3,650,453; 3,717,294; 3,819,100; 3,949,924; and 3,955,581, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Surgical stapling apparatus generally comprise a main body portion optionally having a nose portion rotatably mounted therein and adapted to receive and mount a staple carrying cartridge. The cartridge generally includes pusher means for advancing the staples and, optionally, means for forming the staples as they are ejected. Means are provided in the stapler body for driving the pusher element of the staple carrying cartridge to advance, eject and optionally form the staples. Some staplers include a thrust bar slidably mounted for reciprocating movement. The thrust bar is advanced with sufficient speed and force to drive the staple into the skin or fascia. The cartridge of prior known staplers snap-fit into the stapler nose portion, and are removable with a tug.
In one type of known apparatus referred to as the Auto Suture LDS-2* stapler marketed by the assignee of this application, a cartridge includes a projection with side pins which fit into corresponding slots in the apparatus body when the cartridge and apparatus body are assembled. A slide lock is then advanced over the slots to prevent the side pins from moving out of the slots, thereby locking the cartridge in place.
Although these cartridges are securely held in the instrument nose, the present invention provides an alternative mode of securement of the cartridge which utilizes a release mechanism.